I Don't Do Clichés
by IcyPrincess24
Summary: "Why you're smoking?" he asked, "Why you're drinking?" she asked looking at him. It was the last day of summer and Jack went out with his friends like normal teens do, but when he gets there he sees a beautiful girl with platinum hair and can't help himself to know her.
1. The Day We Met

It was the last day of summer and just almost every other kid and teenager in the world Jack wanted to make the best of his last day of freedom before having to study his brain out. The only problem right now was that it was still 7 a.m and most of the clubs and bars only open at 6 p.m and of course he's friends were still sleeping, so he couldn't hang out with anyone and he was sure has hell he would go out alone like some kind of loser.

If tough Jack wasn't a school fan it was not like he could complain about it. He wasn't the school genius but he wasn't a failure, he had average grades and also being one of DisneyDreams High School most desirable guy wasn't all that bad, yeah sure sometimes it gets really annoying turning girls down, but at the same time he finds it funny how desperate girls are just to fuck him. And they even became more desperate when there was a rumor of him dating someone. It was just hilarious to see them, specially after turning them down, they would fake cry, ignore him for week (or maybe less than that) and then they would try again. It was always the same thing and for some reason unknown to him, Jack would never get sick tired of it.

Now the only thing he had to do was sit and wait until it was time to go, so it was just more 14 hours which meant he still had time to shower, spend family time, call someone to go with him and maybe take a nap after lunch. But for the mean time it was still early so Jack decided to just go back to dreamland.

************X************

When Jack woke up it was nearly half past one_ Damn, missed family lunch time. _he thought _Might as well get up and start my day_. He got up from is bed, put on is tracksuit pants and went down to the kitchen to find something to eat. While on his way down Jack realized that he was home alone, no mother, no annoying little girls and little sister, no nothing. He continued his trip to the fridge and when he open it there was a tupperware filled with food and a note with his name, Jack already knew the note should be from his mother explaining where she was and where was Emilie. He grabbed the tupperware and a fork then he sat on the table reading the note.

*Note:*

"_Jack I'm going off to work and I'm taking Emilie to her friend Sarah's house. I left the rest of lunch on the freezer for dinner so you just have to reheat it. Sarah's mother should bring Emilie home around six._

_I Love You, Mom_"

"Oh yeah, I forgot mom had work today." he said swallowing the food "Guess that means Em is going to be home alone after dinner" he had plans and he wasn't going to cancel them just because he's mother was working.

When he finished he put the tupperware in the sink reminding himself to clean it before going. It was 2:58. It was still early to go, and he wasn't going to shower right now. _Guess I'm gonna watch TV_. He sat on the couch and started to flip channels seeing if sometime good was on. After a while Jack found a show that kinda got his attention.

"_Sun, Sex and Suspicious Parents_? I think I hear about this before. Might as well watch since there's nothing good on."

************X************

It was almost 5:14 when Jack decided to get off the couch and going to take a shower, it was almost time to Emilie come home and he still needed to confirm if all of his friends were still going with him. But there was still time and right now the only thing needed to worry about has if the shampoo wouldn't go in his eyes.

When he entered the tub he started to think how would his night go. The Wicked & Suspicious was the closest bar to his home, it wasn't the best one in the whole world but it was the one he usually go to. The drinks were alright and people could everything they wanted, for course they were some rules like no people allowed under the age of 16, if you wanted to smoke you had to go outside (because the bar was a closed space and the windows didn't help much), for drinking they had to see your i.d but they didn't care much about it, if you wanted to do drugs you were okay and the security only would kick you out if they saw you harassing someone. Otherwise they didn't really care about what was happening in there, Bunny said to Jack that one time when he was there that was a upstairs with rooms you could into if you wanted to have a one night stand or just fuck your girlfriend. Jack didn't believe it at first but one time when he was there flirting with some girl she said that she had a key to upstairs, of course Jack did go with her but not because of him needing to have sex, but basically because he basically was curious to see what the rooms were like.

Apparently for the room you had to go the security and ask him for it. Of course he never do that, if anyone wanted to fuck him they had to go get the key and if they were good looking he'd go, at least most of the time. Jack had made a promise to himself that no matter what the girls looked like that he wouldn't sleep with them, and that has a month old promise and since then he had to refuse some really desperate hot girls, the other ones were just cougars which in Jack's point of view was just creepy.

Once he was done he grabbed the nearest towel and put it around his waist and started walking to his room, but halfway he heard a noise coming from downstairs, it has voices so he immediately tought of Emilie and maybe her friend Sarah, but first he needed a change of clothes even if it was just his sister Jack didn't want to walk around the house with just a towel. He put on a black t-shirt with a white middle finger, some dark blue jeans and black sneakers and he went down and took a sit next to Emilie.

"You're going out tonight?" she asked concentrating with what was happening on TV.

"Yep. What are you watching?"

"I don't know. I was flipping channels and this one caught my attention. Who's going with you?"

"With Bunny, Flynn, Tooth, Kristoff and North. Hiccup and Sandy were supposed to go but kinda give up on the it because they have to get up early for tomorrow."

"At least they're smarter than you in that corner" Emilie said while taking a sip of the cola that was on the table.

"What is that suppose to mean? You think I can't control myself tonight?"

"That's not what said. What I meant was that even behave yourself tonight, which is something I don't see happening, if Hiccup and Sandy were going with you they would be smart and go home on time and arrive on school on time. Unlike you." she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Please, I'll leave that place at midnight, like I always do, have my beauty sleep and still arrive at school on time."

"What makes you so confident?"

"I ALWAYS have to make a good impression on the first day. I don't give a damn the rest of the year." Jack said smirking. "Now come on, let's reheat dinner and have a nice family bond time."

"Can't you just do it without me? I don't feel like helping you today. Maybe in a couple of weeks or something like that."

"Nope, you're gonna help right now." and it that he grabbed her and carry her on his shoulder making his way to the kitchen.

"JACK PUT ME DOWN!" Emilie yelled while laughing.

"Not until you help me!"

"Fine, just put me down."

"I can't hear you."

"FINE I'LL HELP. JUST PUT ME DOWN." as Jack put her down Emilie was still laughing and went grab the tupperwares that were on the freezer while Jack went to grab the silverware. They just stood in there eating and talking about stupid stuff.

************X************

When it was 20:32 when Jack and Emilie heard the doorbell ring, immediately Emilie got out of the couch and went to open the door.

"Hi Bunny!" she said giving the australian black haired men with a body full of tattoos a hug.

"Hey Em." Bunny said returning the hug and stepping inside of the house, then he turned his head in Jack's direction. "Hey there mate, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure. Were are the others?"

"Kristoff and Flynn are waiting in the car, North and Tooth said that they'll met us there." said Bunny and Jack and could have sworn that Bunny's eyes seemed to lighten up when he mentioned Tooth's name. Jack thought that at least all of their friends knew that Bunny had a crush on her, in fact he would bet all of his money on that. Even Emilie knew about it. "So when do you want leave? We still a thirtish drive 'til we get there."

"Ok, we'll leave as soon as Em changes into her pajamas."

"Why? I know how to take care of myself. Why?"

"Because the last time I left you alone at night you fell asleep with whatever you were wearing and the next morning you couldn't stop complaining about it. So until you change I'm not leaving."

"Fine!" she said leaving to her room and slamming the door. A few minutes later she came back down again and when she got to the living she showed off that she was wearing her pajamas. "There! You're happy now?"

"Very, now let's go before Flynn and Kristoff start honking the fucking horn." Jack said heading to the door while Bunny was already for him outside next to his car. "Bye Em, remember: don't burn down the house."

"Screw you. I would never do that, my name isn't Jack Frost." and with that the front door was closed and he went to the car. Bunny's car was good for at least five people which was good in some cases.

"Alleluia! You decided to come after all Frost." said Flynn

"Shut it, let's just get there." Jack said calmly

************X************

When they got there Jack has little suprised, there was less than he expected but at the same time there were more then he hoped, not that it was a problem to him, the problem was when you wanted to go to the counter or the bathroom.

"So we're here, so where's Tooth and North?" asked Kristoff

"Don't know. I'm gonna call her and ask" said Bunny moving away from the group to a more quiet place to talk on the phone

"So now that we are waiting, what's wrong with you Frost?" asked Flynn

"Nothing, why would there be something wrong with me?"

"It's just because you've been really quiet the whole car trip here, and normally you don't shut up" answered Kristoff

Has Jack was about to talk back, Bunny came back.

"They're both inside waiting for us, so if you guys could start moving your asses that would great"

When they went inside there seemed to be even more people than it was outside, it was no suprise to them. The Wicked & Suspicious was one of the most popular places in town specially for teens, to bad that some of them had a one hour drive there. Normally there was people from their teens until at least fifty, but today there wasn't anyone who looked more than at least twenty-four, which meant no cougars for tonight. After a while of searching around Flynn saw Tooth sitting in a table with half-empty bottles at the corner of the room and they started making their way to her.

"Hiya guys" said Tooth with a ear to ear smile has the guys start sitting. Bunny took the sit next to Tooth, Flynn took the other seat next to her with Kristoff sitting next to him and Jack taking the seat that let him being face to face with Bunny "What took you guys so long?"

"We would have hurried up if Jacky over there didn't take his sweet time arguing with his sister" answered Bunny grabbing one of the half-empty bottles and driking it.

"Oh, why did you and Emilie had a fight?" Tooth ask taking the bottle off Bunny's hand and drinking it herself

"It's not my fault that she's stubborn" Jack said sighing

"Just like her older brother" said Flynn smirking and making the others laugh

"Ha ha, very funny Fitzherbert"

"By the way where's North?" asked Kristoff

"The last I heard from him, he said he was going to the bathroom." Tooth said with a cheery smile "And you guys know that thoses things are always crowded"

They kept talking for a while until Jack decided to get himself a drink. He had a little bit of a problem to get to the counter, manly because there were more people dancing now than when he got there, he had to admit that he also liked this song but it was so natural seeing couples dancing it that it becames boring after a while. When he got to the counter he turned around to see his friends while he was waiting to get served. Tooth was grabbing Bunny's hand and started pulling him to the dance floor, by the look on his face Bunny's was blushing like there was no tomorrow while Flynn, Kristoff and North were laughing. They weren't the normalest friends he had but he would trade him for all the money in the world.

When Jack has turning back to the front of the counter he heard a voice speaking a different language, it was a feminine voice, Jack didn't know what what she said but by the tone of voice she used, she was a bit mad at something. Then Jack turned around to see what she looked like and what he saw left him breathless. She had beautiful braided platinum hair, pale skin just like own and from what Jack could see, sparkly blue eyes brighter than he's own if he dare to say.

"Faen hvor er det" the girl said while searching for something in her purse giving a hint of irritation in her voice but if anyone saw her face they wouldn't dare to say that because of calm her face looked. Jack wanted to talk to her and ask if she needed help, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out.

"Ah, der vi går" she said taking out of the purse, getting up and walking to the door and leaving has Jack watched her. In a way Jack didn't want her to leave but he didn't know who she was and he was sure as hell we wouldn't go following her like some stalker. But right now he didn't really care about that.

"Hey dude are you gonna order something or just watch the door?" said the bartender

"Yeah, hum... just give me a cold one" said Jack a bit nervous, he was afraid that the if he took to long in there he would lose her _Why am I thinking like that? I don't even know her._ he thought. A minute later the bartender came back with his drink and Jack ignored the common sense he had left, got up and went through the door trying the mystery girl. When he was outside he looked around for her giving up each time he didn't saw her. He was starting to give up when he heard a foreign accent.

"Irriterende folk vet ikke når å holde kjeft og la meg være alene" said the voice. Then turn to the direction where he had heard the voice and he saw her. She a bit far of the door, alone, leaning against the wall and she was lighting a cigarette. While making his way to get next to her he thought of how he would a conversation. When he got next to her he just leaned against the wall trying to find the words to begin, but nothing came out of his mouth. Then he looked at her, and how beautiful she looked but he had a question on his mind and he couldn't just let go of it.

"Why you're smoking?" Jack said immediately regretting it. _Why the fuck did I say that? Way to make a first good impression. Now if she talk to me I can't blame her._

"Why you're drinking?" she asked looking at him. What she said surprised him more than the thing he said.

"You didn't answer my question." he said smirking

"You didn't answer mine either." she said smirking at him. Jack was really surprised by how the whole conversation was going, he never thought that after saying that stupid question she would actually went with the flow.

"Good point. I'm Jack by the way, Jack Frost"

"Jack Frost? Like the winter spirit?"

"Yeah, what can I say. It's the name my parents gave me and I must deal with it until the end." when Jack said that he could have swore that her face went from playful to sad. "So what's yours?"

"I'm Elsa" she said giving a sad smile. Jack didn't what but when he saw that sad smile it was like it was his job to make it stop.

"That's it? I give you my full name and that's all you gave me?"

"You should consider yourself lucky. Most of the guys that talked to me only got a 'leave me alone' look." Elsa said giggling

"Oh so you're that type of person that likes to be alone?"

"In a way, yeah. And you're kinda invading that natural order" she said giving him a playful smile

"Excuse princess I didn't want you to be bothered by my presence. I didn't mean to offend your majesty." he said smiling and then drinking some of the beer he still had in his hand

"You shall be forgiven my great knight"

"Let me get this straight, so you're the princess and I'm just a great knight?"

"And that's only because you got a promotion. Before you lived in farm and payed lots and lots of taxes."

"Such a nice princess you are."

"I know, I try my best." she said bringing the cigarette to her lips and puffing it. In a way could help himself but watching her, they met minutes ago and Jack was already enchanted by every thing she did or say, and then, she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. "Do you want one?"

"Ah.. What?" Jack said nervous that he was caught staring at her and deep inside he knew he was blushing but hoped she could see it.

"I asked if you wanted one. Like the cigarette. You were looking at me that I thought that you wanted one but was too shy to ask." Elsa said offering one of the cigarettes she had in her purse_ That must've been what she was looking for inside._

"Y-Yeah sure." he said accepting the cigarette "Can I borrow your lighter? I think I forgot mine at home."

"Sure, just put the cigarette in your mouth while I search for the fucking lighter in the never-ending purse" Elsa said starting to move search around the purse, but she stopped midway and turn to Jack. "Do you mind grabbing mine for a minute or two? I don't want to get ash on this."

"Sure, princess." after he took it Elsa went back to search in the purse and a minute or two later she had in her hand the lighter.

"Thanks" she said taking back her cigarette and puffing it "Now hold still while I try to this to work"

What Elsa did next surprised him. She was trying to light up his cigarette, she was close to him but Jack wouldn't dare to think otherwise than just a girl trying to light up a guy's cigar. Elsa tried and tried but the lighter didn't seem to work and that's when Jack her hand.

"Let me help you." and when Elsa trying once again lighting his cigarette but this time with his hand on hers the lighter decided to work showing a small flame that Jack used to light his, while Elsa kept on staring at him seeing more clear that had almost the same blue eyes was her and that his hair was white as snow. She had to admit to herself that he wasn't bad looking but she also wouldn't dare to say that she was starting to like him, and then Jack returned the look Elsa was giving him.

"Jack, need my hand back."

"Uh- Sorry." he said nervously taking his hand away from hers. He then puff his cigarette and continued looking at Elsa. "You know, you're doing it wrong princess."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused throwing what was left of her cigarette on the ground and then stepping on it.

"You were smoking wrong. Unless you wanna get cancer then in that case you're doing right."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to do it correctly." he said puffing again "Light another one and I'll tell you what to do." and she what he told her to do. She grabbed another one, and light it up this time without the help of Jack and put it in her mouth.

"Okay, now you breath in and when you take the cigarette off your mouth instead of closing it keep it open and after a while breath out."

And Elsa did exactly what he told her to do, breathing in, taking it off her mouth, let the mouth stay open, wait a few seconds and breathing out.

"That's it. You got it."

"Thanks." she said giving him a shy smile that he could have swored that his heart grown a little. They just lay there in silence enjoying eachothers company and smoking that was left of their cigarettes. When they finish their still kept being silent when Elsa remembered something.

"What time is it?"

"It's 23:09. Why?"

"Oh my God, it's late. I should have gonne home a while ago." she started to walk away but then Jack grabbed her wrist. Elsa turned to face him, she was worried about something but Jack couldn't get his fnger on it. "Please Jack, I really need to go."

"At least let me drive you home." he said. The truth be told, he was worried that someone might try something on her and he wouldn't be there to help her.

"You don't need to, I parked my car just at the end of this street." she said reassuring Jack as he let go of her wrist.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know."

"Please tell me we're gonna meet again. Even if it's a lie."

Elsa stared at Jack while he was waiting for her answer. Elsa could see in his eyes that he really wanted to see her again, but the only problem was that she wasn't sure if she could.

"Dritt." she said "Fine, meet me here next friday at 9 pm. I don't know if I can, but I'll try my best." and with that Elsa kissed his cheek and started to walk away again. Jack watched her leave and entered back into the place, he had spend so much time with Elsa that his friends were probably looking for him.


	2. Secrets & Lies

**Hey guys IcyPrincess24 here.**

**First: I wanna thank everybody for the support you give in the first chapter, to tell the truth I wasn't expecting**  
**Second: I realized that I didn't put a translation to what Elsa was saying in the first chapter so here it is:**

**-Faen hvor er det = Damn where is it**  
**-Ah, der vi går = Ah, there we go**  
**-Irriterende folk vet ikke når å holde kjeft og la meg være alene = Annoying people do not know when to shut up and leave me alone**  
**-faen = fuck**

**And now on to the second chapter.**

************X********************X********************X********************X********************X********************X********************X**

When Jack returned to the bar the things were actually the same, Tooth and Bunny were still at the dancefloor, North and Kristoff were at the their table and Flynn was nowhere to be found _Probably talking to some whore around here_. He passed all the people that were in his way and took a seat next to his friends.

"Hey Jack, where have you been?" North asked in his russian accent

"I was just outside" he simply said. He didn't want his friends finding out about Elsa just yet, he wanted to make sure he would see her again first

"You were outside for almost 2 and a half hours doing what exactly?" said Kristoff

"Just drinking and smoking. Nothing out of the ordinary." he replied trying not to sound suspicious "How long they've been in there? And where's Flynn by the way?" he asked pointing at Tooth and Bunny

"Don't know, but Tooth seems kinda drunk" said North

"Flynn actually left a while ago saying that his mother called and she needed him at home" Kristoff said. Jack froze in place, if Flynn left some time ago that might mean that he saw Jack with Elsa. _God-Fucking-dammit_. "What's wrong with you?"

"I already told you, nothing, I'm fine."

"You're acting kinda of weird. Were you really smoking and drinking alone outside?" asked North

"Of course I was. Why would I be lying to you guys?"

"Because that's seems like an awfully lot of time to be outside on your own. Specially for you."

"I'd said it once and I'll say it again. I'm fine" Jack said starting to get annoyed of his friends accusations "Now can one of you guys go get them, I would like to go home before 2 a.m"

************X************

After Elsa kissed Jack's cheek and started walking back to her car she passed a lot of people while she was making her way. Some were going in the same direction she was, some were going back to the Wicked & Suspicious and others were just standing in the middle of the street talking to someone. Those people were always doing something, either it was drinking, smoking, using drugs or something else and for some unknownn reason, those things people did always seemed to surprised her everyday.

_Why did I parked my car so far?_ she thought putting her arms around herself. It wasn't cold like it usually is in winter but it was still a bit chilly for a summer night. Then she remember, it was the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow she and her little sister were starting school, a public school for all that matters. Even though she was excited for it, she wasn't was much has Anna. While Elsa didn't mind being home alone reading some of her favourite books, Anna was the complete opposite: she prefered going out with their cousin Rapunzel with who she had more in common with.

When she got to her car she search around the purse looking for the keys, she really hated it but it was the only purse she had that it wasn't too small and at the same time it wasn't too big. In other words, it was small enough to fit her keys, her lighter, her pack of smokes and her phone and it was big enough to fit one of her books, the purse became really handy specially when she got out to the park just to spend some time alone. When she found them, she unlocked the door and got in.

While she was making her way home she thought about the answers she had to give Anna tomorrow when the strawberry blonde girl would asked them, but knowing Anna any question would be a surprise to Elsa. Of course Elsa would hide of some of the things that happened tonight, like the smoking part and more importantly the meeting Jack part.

When she got home, she parked her car hoping nobody remembered to check if it stayed there the whole night, got out of the car and climbed up her bedroom window. The first thing she did when she got to her room was getting off of her clothes and immediately putting on her sky blue pajamas, if anyone caught her right now she could always said that she was sleepless, then she went to the bathroom to clean off her makeup and when she was about to return to her room Elsa heard someone calling her.

"Elsa dearie, what are you doing up so late? It's almost midnight." said the voice, Elsa turned around to see who was person that the voice belong to. In a way, she was happy to see that it wasn't Anna.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I went to the bathroom." she said innocently like she had nothing to hide. Elsa hated to lie to her family but sometimes it was the only way.

"Ok, but try to get some sleep, tomorrow is a big for you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight aunt Primrose." Elsa said returning to her room while her aunt did the same. When she got to her room she closed the door behind her and started processing the events that happened early tonight.

"Why did I told him that I would meet him again next Friday? What was I thinking? Maybe he just said that in the heat of the moment and is already regretting saying that, specially to a girl he had met some hours ago." she whisper while walking around her in her room. "Maybe he's not even going to show up and since he has no way of contacting me there's no way that I would now that."

She sighed and looked at the clock she had in her bedside table, it read 00:09. _She wasn't kidding when she said it was almost midnight_. She sighed again and went straight to bed, while she was under the covers Elsa thought about Friday again much to her dismay.

"But what if he does show up, and I don't because of my fears. He will be crushed, even if he said that it was ok for me to lie to him about going, I know that deep inside I'm going to feel guilty if I don't go. Faen hvorfor skjer dette med meg?

************X************

Today it was the first day on school and for once Jack was really excited for once, of course not because it was a school day, but mainly because today was wednesday and it was only a two day wait until he met Elsa again. It was weird to him how a girl that he met only hours ago could affect him. In a way he was worried that she wasn't going to show up, but he had to keep thinking happy thoughts about it. _I did say "Even if it's a lie". Maybe she won't even go. But she did say "I don't know if I can, but I'll try my best". And then... Then she kissed me_.

When he came to himself he was in the school parking lot, just standing there. He turned off the engine and looked at the hours in his phone, it has still early so the bell still hadn't rung but it was still 08:15 so he still has a 30 minute free time to still talk to his friends. He got out of his car and went straight to the bench where he and his friends usually sit before classes started and during recesses when they didn't have to go to their lockers. While he was making his way he saw in a distant some of his friends like Hiccup, Sandy, Flynn, Rapunzel, Kristoff and an unknown girl standing next to Rapunzel, she had strawberry blonde hair. As Jack got closer he could see that the girl also had cerulean blue eyes and had a bubbly smile on her face just like Rapunzel.

"Hi Jack meet my cousin Anna" Rapunzel said grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him making him stay face to face with Anna.

"Hi Jack I'm Anna, Punzie's cousin like she already said." Anna said taking Jack's left hand and shaking it. Jack already could tell that Anna was like a twin of Rapunzel minus the differences.

"Uh, Hi." he said awkwardly taking a seat in between Hiccup and Kristoff "So, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine, we just been here listening to Punzie and Anna's conversation until you came by." said Hiccup

"We're actually learning alot more than what we would like to know" Sandy signed. Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman or Sandy was he liked to be called was one of Jack's childhood friends that unfortunately he was mute since birth, but that didn't make him any less of a person that he already was. Although if you wanted to have a private talk to him you need to know sign language, or you could always ask Hiccup to translate for you.

"But wait, I thought you said you had TWO cousins Punzie." said Flynn

"Yeah, I remember hearing something like that in one of her never-ending talks" said Kristoff

"Ha ha very funny guys." Rapunzel said said showing them her tongue "And yes, I do have a second cousin but I don't know where she is."

"I think she went to her locker and just stayed in there" said Anna "Wish she could've come back so she could meet you guys. But she's so stubborn."

"What is she like anyway?" asked Hiccup

"I guess she's a mixture of me and Punzie." Anna said. When Anna said that Jack immediately thought of a girl who looked like Anna and had the same personality as her and Punzie. _It's gonna be a long year with those three around here_. Jack looked around and saw that his friends might be thinking the same thing he is.

They spend the last of the minutes before class just talking about things that Jack didn't really paid any attention to, in a way he couldn't stop thinking about Elsa and the possibilities of her not showing up on Friday, if there only a way to talk to her. The fear that she wouldn't be there was taking over his mind, but he decided that even if she didn't show up he would still make the better of it, drinking was one of the thoughts that came into his mind. While he was still thinking about it Jack felt something, or better someone, poking his arm. It was Hiccup.

"Hey man, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah sure." he said looking around "Where are the others?"

"They're already inside. Punzie and Anna were the first ones to leave saying that they needed to go to their lockers. Flynn and Kristoff went to the bathroom and Sandy went to the classroom. I was actually suppose to go with him, but you were just stading right there, and I figured that if I left you here you wouldn't go to class."

"Wait, did the bell already rang?" Jack said confused

"Yeah that's why I was calling you, but since you weren't listening I start poking your arm. Then you woke up from your hypnotic state."

"Oh, ok let's go then." They started walking inside the school until they reached Hiccup's classroom, they said their goodbyes for now and he started walking in the direction for his class. Has always the girls around school start to look at Jack and making him their devious smile full on lust. _There are some really desperate girls at this school_. When he finally got to the classroom but before he got in some girl put herself in front of him. _Who the hell is this girl?_

"Hey Jack, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to get together after school."

"Uh... Look..." he said trying to remember her name

"Vanessa." she said giving him a annoyed look

"Right. Look Vanessa I would right like to get together with you, but the problem is that I have something to do later and I can't cancel it."

"What do you have to do?"

"Family business. You have nothing do to with it. Now if you'll excuse me." he said pushing her away from the door so he could get in. When he got in he look around searching for a place to sit, then on the front row next to the window he saw a girl reading a book, she had pale skin, platinum blonde hair in a bun and with icy blue eyes. _That girl looks alot like Elsa_. Then when the girl was going to her book in her backpack Jack got a good look on her face and for a minute or two the girl actually returned the gaze. _It is Elsa_.

"What are you doing young man?" asked the professor

"I, uh... was looking for a place to sit." which wasn't exactly a lie

"Then hurry up please, I would like to start the class today"

"Yes sir." Jack said making some of the rest of the class laugh, one of the people who didn't laugh was Elsa. Since there wasn't enough places to sit so he chose the one behind Elsa, it was a way for him to talk to her about Friday.

"Good morning students I'm professor Weselton and I'm going to be your literature teacher for the rest of the year..."

As the teacher was talking Jack saw the opportunity to have a little chat with Elsa.

"Hey" he whispered but since she didn't respond he continued "Hey Elsa I need to talk to you."

"Be quiet" she whispered back

"C'mon we need to talk about Friday"

"Am I interrupting something?" said the teacher

"No of course not. Please continue." Jack said in a teasing tone

"What's your name young man?"

"Jack Frost Professor Weaselton. I mean, professor Weselton." he said with a smirk and making every student in class except for Elsa laugh

"Usually I would make you got to detention after school but since it's the first day of school I'm going to let it slide. But start paying attention to class." Mr. Weselton said continuing what he was saying. After a while he continued whispering to her.

"Hey Elsa can we talk?"

"Leave me alone and pay attention to what the teacher is saying." she whispered back in a annoyed tone of voice. Jack didn't talk to her again, he didn't want to get on her bad side, but he felt that something was a little off about her but he didn't questioned and waited until the class was finished to get a chance to talk to her again.

It was 9:19 when the bell rang indicated that the first class was over so Jack put all of his things in his backpack as fast as he could and stayed outside of the classroom waiting for Elsa to come out. After a while she came out of the classroom and she passed Jack, when Jack saw her passing him he went after her walking side by side with her.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asked

"I though I told you to leave me alone back there." she said coldly not even glancing at him

"Yeah but that was back there and now we're in the hallway. So now we can talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"C'mon Elsa we need to talk about..."

"First of all, my name isn't Elsa ok? My name is Elizabeth, so stop calling me Elsa. Second, leave me alone I want to go to my locker before the next class starts." she interrupted looking at him with her icy cold blue eyes

"Sorry for mistaking you with somebody else."

"It's fine, just stop following me." she said starting to walk again

"It's just that you look a lot like somebody I know." Jack said going after her again

"Just because I look like her doesn't mean I'm her ok?" she said making her way to her locker while Jack stopping in the middle of the hallway and then started to walk the other way. _I was so sure it was her. Maybe I'm just losing my mind. Either that, or she's just teasing me_.

************X************

While walking to her locker and looked back seeing Jack leave, he looked sad and disappointed. _God, why did he have to be in the same class as me?_ she thought to herself regretting every word she had said to him, but she couldn't let him think that it was her he had saw last night especially if he talked about the smoking part with Anna. And Elsa knew that she had ruined probably the only chance to talk to him about Friday. _Why did I said those things? I just didn't want him to talk about last night because Anna might show up anytime now, and she doesn't need to know what I did. This is only the first day of school, why is it so hard?_ Then she heard the bell ring, closed the locker and went straight to her next class. When she got there she took a seat in the front row next to the window, like she had done in the previous class, Elsa looked out the window while she waited for the teacher to start talking.

"Good morning class I'm Miss Beatrice and I'm your science teacher. I know some of you might think this is a little boring and I actually like to put a like fun in this things an..."

"Sorry I'm late." said a familiar voice. When Elsa looked at the door she saw Jack again. _Dammit does this guy have class with me?_

"It's fine, but try to arrive early next time. Now please take a sit." said Miss Beatrice. Then Jack went inside the classroom and took a seat behind Elsa again.

_Ok Elsa this is what you're going to do. If he talks to you again during class just tell me to shut up and when it's over apologize to him about what you said early. This is going to be a long day._

************X********************X********************X********************X********************X********************X********************X**

**Hope you guys like it I actually was suppose to upload on the 20th but after I made the original script I didn't like it was much was I though I did because in the back of my mind I always though "What about Elsa? What is she thinking right now?", so I re-did everything and there you have it. :)**

**Translation:**  
**Faen hvorfor skjer dette med meg? = Goddammit why is this happening to me?**


	3. Different Paths

**Hey guys it's IcyPrincess24 here :)**  
**First of all let me apologize for not posting a new chapter since aug 24th, if it makes better today i'm posting two chapters :D**  
**There's a little warning at the fourth chapter and be sure to read the note after the end of the next chapter**

**It's 7am where in my country and my first day of school starts at 8am and instead of getting ready for that, i'm uptanding my story. That's how munch this means to me.**

**Hope you like it**

After talking to Elsa or Elizabeth or whatever her name was, Jack went straight ahead to the courtyard but on his way the girl from early, Vanessa he thought that was her name, came to him grabbed his left arm and squeezed it real tight. Jack rolled his eyes and stopped walking.

"What to you want now?" he asked

"I thought maybe we could spend the day together and see where it takes us."

"I thought I told you I was busy."

"Yeah you did, but that's only in the afternoon. We still have the rest of school together." she said squeezing his arm even more "C'mon it won't be so bad."

"Fine, just don't piss me off ok?" he said starting to walk

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just got irritated because of someone."

"Who? Was it a guy or a girl?"

"A girl now please start walking."

"Who is her?"

"Nobody." he said. After a while they reached the courtyard and Vanessa started to talk again

"Wait. Is she the girl that got you caught by Weselton?" she said. _Man, she's annoying._ Jack thought, he didn't want to talk to her he didn't even know why he had said yes to her in the first place. _Oh right, because she's annoying as fuck and wouldn't have left me alone_. "OMG it is her."

"What you're talking about?" he said trying to sound confused

"That platinum hair bitch that make you got caught in class. You're mad because of her."

"Why would I be mad at her?" he said. _Oh right because she might be the girl I met yesterday and today she's acting like she doesn't know me_. "Just because she was icy towards me in class?"

"Maybe." Vanessa said shrugging her shoulders "I wonder why she's acting like she's the queen around here."

"Because she's an Ice Queen." he said not caring about what he had just said "Now, can you please show me a good place to grab a smoke?"

"Why would you think I know something like that?" she said and Jack gave her a 'you're kidding' look "Fine, follow me."

Vanessa grabbed Jack's arm again and dragged him to the part of school that didn't have cameras, normally if got caught by the cameras they sent someone to take you to the principal's office. But in the place that Vanessa had dragged him was a dead angle it was almost impossible to get viewed. When they got in there were at least five people in there, two girls that Jack didn't know, probably friends of Vanessa, two guys who Jack had seen around school but didn't recognize and Bunny. Normally it wasn't normal for Jack or Bunny to smoke in school grounds but sometimes when the body wants one it wants one, right away.

"Hey there mate haven't seen ya since yesterday."

"Shut up and give me one." Jack said leaning against the wall next to Bunny who gave him a cigarette. "And hand me the lighter too by the way."

"Jesus Christ mate, why you're being such a little bitch today?" Bunny said handing over the lighter

"None of your business." giving it back

"Jack's being a sourpuss because the Ice Queen gave him the could shoulder." said Vanessa with a smirk. _Doesn't this girl know when to shut up?_

"Ice Queen? Who's that?" asked one of the girls next to Vanessa

"It's a platinum haired girl who doesn't know how to dress that was a total bitch to Jack in class. She gave him such an icy cold stare during class. And she's so pale like snow."

"Why in the world would a girl with a brain refuse the Jack Frost?" asked the other girl next to Vanessa

"Because unlike the others she has one." said Bunny making the other guys laugh

"Ha ha very funny. Well we're going back to class" Vanessa said leaving with her friends "See ya later Jack"

"You're gonna meet her later?" asked Bunny puffing his cigarette

"Apparently, after a while of being next to her I just shut my brain making the possibles to ignore her."

"So, what's between you and this Ice Queen?"

"Nothing."

"Jack c'mon mate I'm your best friend. You don't have to lie to me"

"There's nothing going on about me and her. She looked like someone I knew and I wanted to ask her if she was that person. But instead she just responded coldy to me."

"Ok, let's pretend I believe ya." Bunny said throwing what was left of his cigarette on the ground "Are ya done?"

"Sure, let's get going." Jack responded doing the same thing and walking side by side with Bunny thru the school hallway

"Can you explain to me why do you smoke but never have either a pack or a lighter with ya?"

"Don't know. What are having right now?"

"Biology II. What about you?"

"I think it's Science."

"Well I think this is the part when we separate. See ya at lunch?" said Bunny leaving

" You bet." Jack answered entering the classroom

"...fun in this things an..."

"Sorry I'm late." he said looking for a place to sit when he saw Elizabeth or Elsa, or whatever her name was sitting in the same exact place she was sitting in the previous class, and the only seat free was exactly behind her again. _Just my luck. First she says that she wants me to leave her alone and then she keeps showing up at every class I have. The good part is that Vanessa isn't here, that's always a plus_.

"It's fine, but try to arrive early next time. Now please take a sit." said the teacher. Then Jack went inside the classroom and took a seat behind 'Elizabeth' again.

During most of the class Jack just stared at her, he wanted to talk to her but he was afraid that she would shut him out again

************X************

Much to Elsa's surprise Jack stayed quiet, she really wished that he would at least ask her for a pen, but nothing happen. _Maybe I was a little harsh on him_, she thought, but at the same time she thought she did nothing wrong, she just didn't want her sister to know, and she had her reasons specially because of Anna's big mouth. So for the rest of class she stayed quiet and tried to pay attention to what Miss Beatrice was saying.

Not paying attention to class was so unlike Elsa but as much as she tried something in her mind told her otherwise, the worst part was that she didn't know the 'why' in this situation.

She was taken off her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrating in her jeans pocket. Elsa turned her face seeing her surroundings and she thought it was clear she took the phone off her pocket, it was a new message from Anna, and it read "HEY ELSAAAAA, why didn't meet us at break? :("

Elsa let out a sigh before responding, as much as she loved her sister sometimes Anna could be a little dumb but it was always good that she was like that, when they were little they used to play every single hour every day but one day while they playing Elsa was giving Anna a piggy-back ride and unfortunately let her fall on the floor and Anna must've hit her head real hard on the floor because Anna wasn't waking up and when their parents went to pick her up there was a little blood on the spot where she had hitting her head. She was rushed to the hospital and the doctor that she had a mild concussion and that Anna would forget some things but she would be fine.

After that Elsa spent most of her time alone in her room, afraid she would hurt her again but as time began to pass Elsa started to feel comfortable to getting out of her room more often and playing with Anna. That was until that fateful day happened, her relationship with her family wasn't the same, especially with her sister.

Elsa sighed again and responded "Sorry I was at my locker, meet you at lunch :)", when she was putting her back in the pocket after she felt herself being watched and looked back and saw Jack staring back at her. He was staring at it such normal expression which made it difficult for Elsa to know if he was mad at her or not. Elsa opened her mouth as to say something but immediately closed it. She really wanted to talk to him but the words aren't forming so instead she just turn to the front and continued to pay attention to Miss Beatrice.

************X************

When the class was over Jack almost run to get out of the room, so when Elsa got out of the classroom she wasn't surprised that she didn't see him, she stand by the door looking around for him but she didn't . _Guess I'll try to apologize at lunch if I catch him_. she thought has she started to walk to the lunchroom, never once thinking that there was a chance that Jack was there.

While walking Elsa notice that some of the students she passed by were looking at her in a strange way, maybe it was because she was a new girl, she didn't know what it was, the only thing she knew was that she wanted to go to have lunch with her sister and cousin. But halfway someone ran into her and made her drop the books she was holding.

"Watch where you're going Ice Queen." said the girl with dark brown and wavy hair accompanied by two girls, one had dark brown hair with a blue ribbon and the other one had long curly red hair with straight bangs. The two girl seemed to laugh at what the other one had said. But Elsa being the better person and just picked up her books and continued walking. When she got to the lunchroom she looked around for Anna but didn't saw her until a few minutes later talking to a guy she most likely met today. Elsa really wanted to talk to her but she didn't want to serve as a third wheel so instead she went to sit on a bench by a tree, put her earphones in her ear, choose a song on her phone, pick up her favourite book from her bag and started eating and reading, never once looking back at Anna.


	4. Say Something

It was lunch time. Finally. That was the only thought in Jack's mind when the class was over, the first thing he did was going to his locker to put his backpack in there and went straight to the cafeteria. When he got there he looked around for a place sit, then he saw Hiccup, Flynn, Kristoff and the others on a table and went there. When he was close enough to the table he could already hear Punzie and Anna rambling about something.

"Hey Jackie where've you been?" asked Punzie

"Running away from Vanessa." he said sit in between of Sandy and Flynn. "Where's Merida by the way? Haven't seen her all day."

"Right now she's practicing archery." said Hiccup taking a sip of his water

After a while of talking Jack looked around trying to see if Vanessa wasn't around when his eyes stopped on Elizabeth or Elsa eating outside near a tree, eating while listening to music and reading what appeared to be the same book she was reading earlier today.

"Jack? Hellooooooo? Are you there?"

"Huh... What?"

"You got lost for a second looking outside." said Hiccup

"Just looking around to see if Vanessa was close to start running away." Jack said trying to sound calm

"Hey Anna where's your sister? We still haven't seen her." said Kristoff

"Let me see... Huuum..." Anna said looking around until she stopped and pointed at someone "There she is, right outside"

All the guys turn around to see Anna's sister, and the person surprised them. She was reading a book while listening to music by a tree. _She's Anna's sister?_

"She's your sister?" asked Flynn "She seems so different than you"

"Yeah, people say that all the time. It's like we're complete opposites. But we do have our similarities." said Anna with a smile. "She acts calm, reserved and regal, unlike me."

"So why is she outside instead of here with you?" signed Sandy

"She's been this way ever since we were kids." she said with a sigh "Her name is Elizabeth by the way but she prefers to be called by Elsa. Like me."

"So what's you're real name?" asked Kristoff

"Her real name is Annabelle but of course she prefers Anna." said Rapunzel while Anna give her a dead glare "What? I haven't talk in a while. It was horrible."

While Punzie and Anna were talking about what she had done, Jack's thoughts flew to the girl reading by the tree again. _So she's Elsa. Why did she lie to me about it? Does she regret last night? She seemed to have fun, but she's a good liar from what I've seen_. When the two cousins stopped Jack thought of something to ask Anna.

"So... why is she like this since you guys were kids." he said making everyone give him a look "If you don't mind me asking."

"Sure, no problem." she said with a bubbly smile. "Elsa's two years older than me and Punzie most like you guys, so when she was eight and I six, it was winter and our parents let us play outside, and we had the time of our lifes. I think it was around 5:30 pm when it happen, we going back home and I was really tired so I kinda forced to give me a piggyback ride home. When we got there she wanted to put me down carefully but I was moving alot and wanted her continued giving me the piggyback, so she accidently let me fell on the ground and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital days later, our parents were there, but no Elsa. They told me that after I fell that I've hit my head pretty hard, that there was some little blood on the floor and I didn't wake up until that day. After some paper work we went back home but something was strange. Apparently Elsa refused to come out of her room after she "dropped" me."

Anna took a sip of her orange juice before continued the rest of the story. Everybody was really interested in the story, maybe even more than Jack. He just to know the why of Elsa did what she did.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, so she refused to come out of her room until I turned ten for my birthday party. Those were the longest four years of my life. I didn't know anyone else around there and I only got to see Punzie when her parents could make the time to visit us. She gave me a present I don't remember right now and I had amazing gifts people would die for, but for me, the best present was to have my sister with me again."

"Oh thanks. I just had bought the most expensive I could find that you would actually enjoy." Rapunzel said making pout

"Well excuse me that you don't have a sister that shut you out for four years." said Anna also making a pout. While they were arguing again Jack glanced over at Elsa who was still reading. _Apparently she's been shut people out since she was just a kid, including her sister. But why?_

"Moving on to the story again, and this time Punzie try not to interrupt ok? So... Where was I again?"

"It was your 10th anniversary." started Kristoff

"And your sister finally came out of her room." said Hiccup

"After four years." finished Flynn

"Oh right. So... It was great to have my sister back but something seemed a bit off. Elsa was back but she still seemed pretty distant. And she was, she came out of her room but still spent an awfully lot of time in her room, sometimes it was even a miracle that she got out. But with the years Elsa seemed to be going back to her normal state, but than another accident happened just a few months ago and she went back to her shut out people mode. And she's been like that until today."

"What happen a few months ago?" Sandy signed with a worried look on his face

"I personally think that it's still to early for me to talk about it." Anna sighed before checking her phone "Sorry guys I have to go." she said getting up. Immediately Rapunzel got up and followed her. After the girls left the guys just stond there in silence, either of them know what to do in this situation. Once or twice one of them tried to make conversation but the silence was still between them. Eventually they started to leave the table, first Kristoff, then Flynn, then Hiccup and Sandy, and Jack was the last one to leave. He didn't know where to ago, there was still time to kill before class but I didn't know where else to go. Bunny, Tooth and North were nowhere to be seen, Kristoff, Flynn, Hiccup and Sandy maybe went for a walk around the school, Jack could bet on his life that Anna was crying and that Rapunzel was trying to comfort her. It must have been difficult for her to talk about her strained relationship with her sister. And it hit him. I could go talk to Elsa, from what he could see she was still reading by the tree.

When Jack reached the outside part of school he looked at the bench where she was and in a heartbeat he sat on it, he looked at Elsa, it was like she didn't even realized that he sat next to her, she still had her eyes on the book and from what he heard she was one of those people who like to be alone for long periods of time, so Jack decided to start making small talk.

"Nice weather today. Not to hot and not to wind." he said almost wanting to slap himself has the words came out. _Why does everytime I try to start a conversation with her I only say stupid stuff?_ he asked himself has he waited for her to respond. But instead she just nodded not taking her eyes of her book.

"So... what you're reading?" he asked trying to get her to talk to him

""The Fault in Our Stars" by John Green" she said coldy still not taking her eyes of the book

"Cool, I think I've heard about it before." he said trying to seem calm even if the way she spoke to him was pissing him off. Then he thought of a way to get her to talk to him. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? About what?" she asked in a normal voice still looking at her book

"About what happen this morning. About me having you confused with someone else." he said trying to sound honest which he wasn't right now

"It''s fine."

"It's just you look like her a lot." in a way his plan was working, she was talking to him. _But I'll only consider it a victory if she gets her eyes of the damn book_. "The same platinum blonde hair, same blue eyes and even the same pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. Man, she was one of the most beautiful girls I've seen."

"I already told you this morning that just because I look like her doesn't mean I'm her." she said trying to hide her blush

"Yeah, I know. I mean, if the girl I met was you than maybe you would have done the things she did to me last night." he said with a whistle trying to see if she would fall for the trap.

"Oh really?" the way she said it, it was almost like a mixture of sarcasm and curiosity. "What were the things my twin did to you last night?" Elsa said taking her eyes of her book and putting the book in her bag. _Finally, she looks at me_.

"Well, I don't know if you can hear this things Elizabeth, was it?" he asked as a tease and she nodded immediately. "I don't if you can hear this things princess. They're rated-M." he said with a smirk

"Try me, Jackson, was it?" she asked as a tease with a smirk on her face and he nodded immediately. _She's just as a tease as I am_. "You can stop looking at me and tell the story."

"Sure. Where do you want me to start?"

"From where you met her."

"Ok. We met outside of the Wicked & Suspicious last night, as i mentioned before, when I was her she was smoking a cigarette and I was holding a bottle. Then I started the best conversation starter ever." he paused for a few minutes remembering the stupid thing he said.

"Which was?"

"I asked her why she was smoking, and she replied by asking me why was I drinking. Then we start to chat and so until she decided to go home."

"Wait, I thought you said this was a rated-M story. The only thing I heard was a rated-T at tops." she said crossing her arms and with the same smirk on her face

"Oh right I forgot about it. So the rated-M happen minutes before she left. I don't know what was wrong with her, maybe she smoked one to many, she decided to get on her knees and unzip my pants."

"W-What? How did that happen?"

"Don't know. She didn't seemed drunk at all. Maybe she was fucking high or something, but getting back to the story. She unzip my pants, then stripped me down from my boxers and just start started sucking and licking."

"Just like that? In the middle of the street?"

"Yep. I know it's hard to believe but..." he got interrupted

"Hard to believe? That obviously didn't happen."

"How would you know? You weren't there to see. But I'll tell you something, if I didn't stop her after she gave me a blowjob she maybe wanted to go the upstairs of the place."

"Yeah sure. Let's pretend I believe in you." she said crossing her arms

"Have you ever been to Wicked & Suspicious? The upstairs is like major fuckery."

"I've never been in there but I heard about it" Elsa sighed "I still find hard to believe that girl decided to suck your dick in the middle of the street just because."

"Yeah." the bell rang announcing that lunch break was over. Jack was the first of them to get up "I'm gonna see her again Friday night at the same place." he said making Elsa hesitate on what words she would say next

"What makes you so sure she'll even be there?" she asked getting up from the bench

"I'm not sure. I'm just hoping." he said turning he's back on her "See you tomorrow Elsa" he said as he left making Elsa just stare at him as he was walking away.

************X************

The bell rang giving everyone the announcement that the school day was over. Everywhere she looked almost every student in the building was thanking God for the day being finally over, something that bother Elsa a bit _They're coming back tomorrow at the same time they did today, why are they so happy about it?_ Then Elsa remember that she was suppose to wait for Anna to go home, so when she got to the entrace door she waited for her sister to show. She didn't even saw the time past as she was thinking about going home, doing her homework and getting lost in her books until dinner time, that she didn't even saw Anna coming near her hand in hand with a boy.

"Hey Elsa we can go now."

"Hum... Anna, who is this boy?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Hans. Hans Westerguard."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hans, but may I ask why are you here?" Elsa asked trying to sound as innocent as she could be

"Oh he's my boyfriend. And we wanted your blessing in our relationship." Anna said with a smile looking at Hans who was returning with the same smile

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, We haven't worked out all the details ourselves."

"May I talk to you, please? Alone." Elsa asked

"No. Whatever you have to say, you...you can say to both of us." Anna said grabbing Hans arm a little by her sister

"Fine. You can't date a man you just met." Elsa said with a calmed expression

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now...excuse me but I want to return home." Elsa said still with a calmed expression in though inside she was hurt by her sister's words

"Elsa, if I may ease your.." Hans said trying

"No, you may not. And I...I think you should go." Elsa started to walk away from the couple

"Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna said grasping Elsa's bracelet tightly causing it to break. Elsa immediately turn around

"Give me my bracelet!" she says goes to grab the bracelet from Anna who takes a step back

"Elsa, please! Please! I can't live like this anymore." Anna said trying not to cry "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna." Elsa says turn around again trying to leave the school grounds

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why-Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" Anna shouted

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted at Anna regretting it immediately "Now if you'll excuse me I think I forgot something back at school" she said as she went inside again leaving Anna and Hans outside

"Elsa..." Anna whispered

"Hey, are you ok?" Hans asked

"Yeah sure. Let me just call somebody before we go home ok?" Anna said trying her best to smile

************X************

Finally school day was over and Jack could be happier,of course he knew that the next day he had to return but right now nothing could ruin his fun. He was only a few blocks away from his house when he heard the familiar ringtone that tells him that he has a call. He parked his car near the driveway and picked up his phone from his pocket _Unknow caller? Who could that be?_ he thought as he accepted the call

"Hello?" he asked

"_Hey Jack it's me Anna. I hope it's okay that Punzie gave me your number_."

"Yeah, sure no problem. I should be asking if you are ok after what happen at lunch."

"_Yeah I'm fine. But could you do me a favour? Please?_"

"Sure, I think. What's the favour?"

"_Could you go back to school for me?_"

"I dont know Anna..." he said trying to make up an excuse. Right now he prefered jumping of a bridge than going back to school

"_Please Jack. It's not for me. Well, in a way it is for me. But it's also for Elsa_."

"What happen between you two?"

"_We had an argument and she went back to school saying she forgot something. But knowing her has well has I do she didn't forget something. I want to talk to her but I doubt she wants to see me right now_." Anna breath in and breath out has she spoke "_And at lunch I saw you two talking and you made her smile. That means she trusts in you. Can you please talk to her?_"

"Sure, I'll try my best." Jack said ending the call and driving back to school. _If she has trust in me why doesn't she admit that it was her last night?_

As soon as Jack parked his car he went inside thanking that the janitors only close the school after 7:30 pm. He almost searched around the school trying to remember the places he'd seen her, until the passed the music room and heard someone playing the piano. He slowly went inside trying not to make any noise when he saw Elsa playing the piano. He's initial plan was to talk to her but i didn't know why he got so mesmerize by her. Then she stopped playing, inhaled and started to play again

_Don't let them in,_  
_Don't let them see,_  
_Be the good girl_  
_You always have to be._  
_Conceal, don't feel,_  
_Put on a show..._  
_Make one wrong move,_  
_And everyone will know._

_But it's only for today._

_It's agony to wait._

Elsa started to play a little harder, Jack could almost see that she was upset by something

_Don't let them in, don't let them see..._

_Be the good girl you always have to be..._

_Conceal..._

_Conceal, don't feel,_  
_Don't let them know!_

When she was finished Jack felt tempted to start clapping his hands by instead he walk until he was next to her.

"Well, that was something" he said scratching the back of his head

"Why are you here?" she asked not sound surprised that he was there

"Your sister wanted me to talk to you. She's worried"

"Can we please not talk about anything for a while?" she asked turning to face him

"Sure, I can drive you home if you want."

"I don't wanna go home right now?"

"Then let's go somewhere, instead of being here." he said stretching his hand for her to grab "Come on, my treat."

Elsa gave him a smile before accepting his hand

"Ok, but you have to buy what I want, not what you think I want."

"Fine, princess." when they got to the door of the classroom Jack opened for her and giving her a bow. "First the princesses."

"Why thank you my great knight." she said smiling also taking a bow before walking through the door with Jack behind her.

**Hope you enjoyed the two chapters I already have an idea for chapter 5 but with school i dont know when I can comeback to my computer**

**The reason why it took so long to update was simply because of writer's block. After I posted chapter 2 I immediately started to write chapter 3 but then writer's block happen and I only got to finish that chapter september 13th. From august 24th to september 13th it's a long freaking time. Chapter 4 on the other hand was by far the fastest thing I've ever written. I started chapter 4 september 13th and finished september 14th. TWO FREAKING DAYS TO WRITE A CHAPTER! That never happen to me before**

**But as I said above, I have an idea for chapter 5, but it's a small idea and because of school I don't know when i'll be able to comeback to my beloved computer to start writing again**

**And the song is Elsa's part from "For the First Time in Forever"**

**Hope you guys understand my situation and that you liked reading my story**

**Bye for now :)**


	5. All We Got Is Right Now

**Good morning/Good afternoon/Good evening/Good night guys, it's IcyPrincess24 over here bringing a new (extra long) chapter today because I literally writen my brain off with this**

**Like always I hope you enjoy**

After they left the music room Elsa and Jack went straight to his car not speaking to one another. Although he wanted to talk to her in his mind he knew she didn't, he wanted her to make the first step. He wanted her to talk to him. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him knowing she could trust him with everything she didn't want others to know. Instead they walked around school making their way to the parking lot, Elsa with her arms crossed looking at the floor but once in a while looking up to see what was in front of her keeping her straight face. Jack had his hands in his pockets looking straight ahead but once in a while catching a glimpse at her, from what he had seen and heard she prefer to be alone most of the time. But for some reason unknown to him, she seemed to light up when Jack was around.

When they got there Jack grabbed his keys and opened Elsa's side of the door then opened his, then he went inside. He put the keys in the ignition.

"So, where do you wanna go?" he asked before starting the car

"A cafe or something. I just want to be in peace without other people bothering me." she responded with her arms still crossed.

"I think I know a place like that. But it's a thirty something drive there."

"It's not the bar you talked about earlier is it?"

"No, but it's around there." he said looking at her before asking the next question "Do you trust me?"

"What?" she said looking at him with surprise in her blue eyes

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because in a while I'm gonna ask you some questions and I want to be honest with me." he said starting the car.

"Ok" she said in a whisper "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Not at all. Knock yourself out." As she truned the radio on the first song to appear was the chainsmokers #SELFIE. Jack immediately recognise it because Emilie liked to listen to this song everyday and more recently just to piss him off.

"Oh God no." Jack and Elsa said in unison before she press the button to the next station. The next song that played was of a girl singing. The girl's was almost hard to hear, it was either the beat or she really sang like she was whispering. Jack looked at Elsa who seemed to be enjoying the song more than him. When they reached the traffic lighttraffic light he decided to ask.

"What song is this?" he said looking at her

"It's Sia - Breath Me. But this is the Butch Clancy Remix. Although I prefer the original one, this is also good." she said. When she notice Jack had already change the station "Hey, I was listening to that."

"Yeah, but I don't like it. And you said it yourself that you prefered the original one." he said flipping through the stations until he found one that he enjoy "See? Now this is good music."

"You're kidding right? You know that this song only got more popular because of this remix right?"

"Yeah so?"

"So? So this is a horrible song and I want to you the change the station."

"No way princess. Not until this song is finished."

"Why not? I can't listen to a remix but you can?"

"My car my rules princess." he said smirking at her while she gave a heavy sigh "Besides don't tell me that you don't like it."

"Yeah I like the beat, not the Snoop Dogg part."

"Point taken. But you have to admit that it's because of him that the song is a hit."

"Can you change the song now?"

"I thought I told that I wasn't until it was finished."

"Please." Elsa said making a pout

"Fine, but that's just because you're my princess. And also because I wouldn't throw you out of the car." he said as the traffic light changed from red to green. As they changed the radio stations they passed a lot of songs that either him or Elsa didn't want to hear. At one point they passed a Justin Bieber song and both of them almost scream so the other could pass to the next station, after that they glanced at each other and just started to laugh. Because in a way it was stupid of them to scream bloody-murder just because of a song. Eventually after changing so many stations Jack turned off the radio and five to ten minutes later they encounter themselves at the entrace of the cafe talk about. Elsa looked in her surroundings and a few blocks away from where they were was the Wicked & Suspicious. _He wasn't lying when he said it was closed to it_.

"Hey are you coming?"

"Uh Yeah I was just looking around."

"What for?" he said as he saw the direction she was facing "I told you it was close to it."

"I knew that. I was just checking if you didn't had kidnap me or something."

"Ouch." he said putting his hand on his chest "That really hurt princess. I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do trust you. But you're also a boy. And no offense but it's not you I don't trust, it's your head."

"What's wrong with my head?" he asked opening the cafe door for Elsa to get in

"Let's just say it's not this head I don't trust." she said pressing her index finger in his forehead "It's the one down there." she said with a smirk on her face entering through the door. Jack couldn't help himself to laugh at her statement.

"Ouch again." he said following her. Has Jack looked at the variety of things he could order Elsa looked at her surroundings seeing the mysterious cafe she never went in even though she had passed it a few times before. The cafe had a white floorboard and a shade of light brown in the walls, it remind her of a Starbucks she had close to her house back in Norway. Jack looked at her and found himself being mesmerized by her, the way she seemed so innocent that a single wind blow could take her. He also looked around the cafe and saw that there was more people around today and it usually was, even after school there wasn't a lot of people in there. Without even realizing it Elsa walked close to Jack who was still looking at her.

"Hi, welcome to StarKillers Cafe. How may we kill your order today?" asked the barista behind the counter writing something in a notebook not bothering to look up at them.

"I'll just have a cappuccino and a blueberry muffin" said Elsa calm

"And I'll have a frappuccino" he said

"Ok, coming right up." she said finally taking her eyes of the notebook to prepare their coffees. Once it was done she hand them over and gave Elsa her muffin and went to the cash register.

"That will be 3.31$." she said popping her gum as she waited for the money.

Elsa was about to open her wallet and give half the time when Jack's hand went on top of hers to make her stop what she was doing.

"I thought I told you it was my treat."

"You did, but I want to pay my part since it's more expensive."

"Well princess, when I say something is my treat it's my treat. I don't want you to pay for stuff I said I would pay." he said turning his smile into a smirk "Besides, I wouldn't have offered anything if I didn't have money enough."

"Fine." she said grabbing her cappuccino, walking through the door and standing next to Jack's car. He sighed and gave the barista a 5 dollar note. She immediately came back with his exchange and receipt. He grabbed the things and went to the door standing face to face with Elsa. He gave her the muffin, his frappuccino and his car keys.

"First of all, I'm not your servant. Second, I need to go to a place so get yourself on the car and grab our stuff." he said leaving her with her hands full. She unlocked the car door and got in praising herself that she did it without anything falling on the ground.

As she waited for him she checked around the car to find something to keep her entertained. She found nothing, and it was a little rude of her to be messing around in his car without him knowing, instead she just drank her drink and ate her muffin.

When she was done with the muffin she put the leftovers on the paper bag, she was also going to put the receipt that he gave her without knowing it when she noticed that was writing in the back. It read '_Call me_' then it a little heart and a phone number. Elsa looked back at the cafe watching the girl who had gave them the coffee, she was talking to possibly another client and was, from Elsa's point of view, flirting with him.

"She's such a slut." she said crumpling the receipt.

"Who's a slut?" Jack asked entering the car making Elsa jump since she wasn't expecting him.

"The barista who gave us our orders." she said keeping her head down so he wouldn't see the blush on her face "She wrote her phone number at the back of the receipt and asked you to call her."

"So you decided to ruin the receipt?"

"Don't make this sound like something that it isn't."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, but your eyes do." she said crossing her arms "What did you buy anyway?"

"Just some things I'm gonna need." he said put the bag with the things he bought on the backseat and putting the key in the ignition.

"Like what?" she asked turning her head back to try to see what was in the bag. Inside she saw, what it seemed to be two packs of beer, four packs of cigarettes and at least three lighters. She then turned forward and asked "Why do you need all of this?"

"I just know I'm gonna need it." he said with a smirk

"Jackson Frost are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, of course not." he said while he was doing the reverse "So where do you wanna go now?"

"I don't know." she inhaled "I wanna go home, but not ready to face Anna. I just want to be in a place where I don't have to deal with problems. I just to be at peace."

Jack thought about Elsa's words for a moment trying to remember a good place for her to be in peace. After a while of thinking he stopped the car at the red light and remember a place as the light turned green.

"I think a know a place for you to be in peace." he said taking a left turn

"Really?" she said trying not to sound to amused by it "Where is it?"

"It's a surprise princess."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. If you want to know you just gonna have to wait and see."

"Fine." she said crossing her arms again and staying silent for the rest of the trip

************X************

"I wonder what she's doing right now." said Anna walking back and forth in the living room while Rapunzel sat in the couch.

"I'm sure she's fine." she said trying to calm her younger cousin down. "I bet she's with Jack right now in his car and he's bringing her home as we speak."

"How can you be so calm?"

"How can you be so stressed?"

"You didn't seem the look on her face when she left."

"And what kind of face was that?" Rapunzel asked in a sarcastic tone as she got up from the couch.

"That face she does when she's mad and sad at the same time."

"Oh. Oh, you're in big trouble then."

"Thanks for the information I already knew." Anna said dropping on the couch

"But I think you should trust him." Punzie said dropping next to her "I know him ever since I was little. And from what you told me about lunch, Elsa seems to trust him. Since she let him see her smile and all that stuff."

"I know that. I just want to know if he managed to convince her at all."

"Then maybe you should call them." Punzie said grabbing her phone "You call Jack and I'll call Elsa."

"Wait, why is it me who was to call Jack?" Anna said grabbing hers

"Because you told me that she might be mad at you. So me being the smart person I am I doubt she would answer your call. So you call him."

"Fine." Anna said sticking out her tongue at Rapunzel. Then the two cousins immediately start to call them and waited for at least one of the calls to be answered. After a few minutes of waiting one of calls was answered, unfortunately it wasn't Elsa.

"_Hey Anna_." Jack said on the other side of the line

"Hey Jack, I was just wondering..." Anna was saying as Rapunzel interrupted her. "Fine, me and Punzie were wondering if you're with Elsa."

"_Yeah she's right here next to me_."

"What did he say?" Rapunzel said trying to listen into the conversation

"Take it easy, I'll put it on speaker phone." said Anna pressing the button on her phone "And btw she's with him."

"Hi Jack. Hi Elsa." Rapunzel said with a smile on her face

"_Hey Punzie. Thanks for giving Anna my number WITHOUT my permission_."

"Sorry, she just wanted to talk to you and well, she didn't have your number." she replied sticking out her tongue to the phone.

"Why didn't you do that?"

"Did what?" Rapunzel asked confused

"You filled my phone with your spit." Anna said angry and cleaning her phone very carefully so she wouldn't end the call

"Oh My God you can't even see the spit if there's any. The only thing I did was sticking out my tongue. There wasn't even any spit in it."

"Well I can see it."

"You're such a liar."

"I'm not."

"Are too."

"_Hey girls I'm losing one percent battery as you guys argue and I really tempted to just hang up_."

"Don't you dare." said the cousins at the same time

"_Then talk to us instead of being just between you two_."

"How's Elsa?" asked Anna

"And where are you guys?" asked Rapunzel

"_We're in the middle of the road to a place I wanna take her but I'm not gonna tell at it is, much to Elsa's annoyance. And I think she's fine. She refuses to talk to me until I tell her where we're going_."

"And where is that exactly?"

"_Punzie knows. It's THAT place is always empty by now. With nobody around_."

"Oh, you mean you're taking her to-" said Rapunzel until she got interrupted

"_Yes_." Jack sighed "_I thought I said I didn't want her to know_."

"Sorry, it almost slipped out. And I stress almost." she said doing a imaginary line

"Hey Jack, can you pass the phone to Elsa?" Anna said

"_You're on speaker. I'm not gonna drive and talk on the phone at the same time._" he said, the last part seemed more like it was to himself than to the phone.

"Hey Elsa, are you still mad at me for what I said after school?" Anna asked omitting the part about Hans.

After what it seemed like an hour of silence from Elsa, Jack decide to talk to see if he could help out.

"_Come on talk to her. She's your sister._"

Then Anna and Rapunzel heard a little mumble from a feminine voice, Elsa.

"_Why not? Just talk to her_."

"_But I don't feel like talking and you can't make me_." Elsa said raising her voice at him and ignoring the fact that her younger sister and cousin were listening.

"_Yes I can_" he said then the girls on the other side of the phone heard the rubber of the wheel burning the road which meant that he had made a dangerous curve.

"_Now talk_." he said with a hint of irritation on his voice.

"_What do you think you're doing?_" Elsa said irritated.

"_We're not going anywhere until you talk to Anna_."

"_Are you insane? Start the car_."

"_No_."

"_Fine. Then I'll leave_." she said opening the car door.

"_Also no_." he said instantly closing it.

"_Why do you care so much either I talk to her or not?_"

"_Just because. And why can't you talk to her? That did she do to you for you to be like this?_"

"_That's none of your business_."

"_Oh my god why don't you just talk to her. I can even take the fucking speaker off if you want_."

"_Because I don't feel like it. I can just talk to her at home_."

"_What? Are you fucking serious?_"

"_You now what, I'm done talking with you until to start the fucking car_."

As Jack and Elsa fought, Anna and Rapunzel just stood there listening to the conversation unable to make the words to talk. Then when they stopped talking finally Rapunzel decided to talk.

"Well that was... an interesting conversation."

"Yeah... hum Elsa why don't you and me have a talk when you come back?" Anna said "What do you say about that?"

"_It's pronounce 'you and I' Anna_." Elsa sighed "_Fine we'll talk whenever I get home_."

"Cool thanks." she said hanging up the phone. Then turned to face Rapunzel "That was such the weirdest call I ever had."

"Yeah, I wonder why they were arguing like that."

"Yeah, he even made her say 'fucking'. And she never says that. Like ever."

"I know right?"

************X************

It was 5:48 pm when Emilie got home from school and just like everyday when she got home, as she entered the house she yelled the usual 'I'm home' and just like always there as no response.

The first thing she was sitting on the couch and start doing her homework, it was pretty simple and she finished it in at least 15 to 20 minutes. Then she packed her things in the bag and went to her room, put it in a corner and immediately went downstairs to grab something to eat and sit on the couch watching Tv waiting for her mother to come home and start making dinner. She knew how to cooking some things but for her, her mother was the master chef of their household and it was always nice to eat mum's food every once in a while. Jack on the other hand knew how to cook but he didn't do it unless he was home alone or just in the mood for it, so sometimes it just better to cook for him instead of waiting until he feels like doing it.

Emilie was taken of her thoughts, about how nothing good was on tv, by the house phone ringing. She didn't like the house phone because it didn't exactly showed the numbers of the people that were on there so she never knew who was calling.

"Frost residence Emilie speaking." she said picking up the phone

"_Hi Em, it's Bunnymund_."

"Oh hey Bunny."

"_I was wondering if you knew where Jack is. He said he'd come to my house to play on the xbox with me, Tooth, North and Sandy but wasn't showed up_."

"Well, I haven't seen him since he drop me off at school. But I'm gonna check his room, he might be there doing God knows what." she went to the upstairs and when she was at her brother's door she first knock, twice, and since there was no response she just went in. The room was empty there wasn't even a sign that he was there after school. She then went downstairs and picked up the phone "Sorry Bunny he's not here."

"_Do you have an idea where he might be?_" asked another voice on the line, it was Tooth. Then she mumbled something and said "_By the way, Hi Em!_"

"Hi Tooth, and no. When I went to his room and wasn't a sign he got home from school at all. Everything was like how he left it in the morning."

"_Can you try and call for us? Everytime one of us tries he hangs up_."

"Sure, I'll call him and I'll tell you guys something." she hang up the house phone and went to grab hers who was in the couch. She dialed Jack's number and after a while he finally picked up.

"_Jesus everyone is calling me today. I feel pretty popular_."

"That just because you said you were going to his house to play xbox and never showed up."

"_Aw shit, I forgot about it. Fucking shit_."

"Language." said Emilie and if she had heard it right, she heard another feminine voice saying the same thing she did in a distance. "Who's with you?"

"_What do you mean?_"

"Come on don't play dumb with me. You know pretty damn well I heard that."

"_Don't say damn, it looks bad on you_."

"But you can said it?"

"_Well yeah, because I'm a eighteen year old boy_."

"You have a body of an eighteen year old boy. You have the brain of a five year old."

"_Do you need anything else or it just to remind me?_"

"What do I tell them?"

"_Tell them the truth_."

"That you left them to hang out with some girl?" she asked being sarcastic

"_Of course not. Just tell them I forgot_."

"You're asking me to lie. That's gonna cost you."

"_What do you want?_"

"I'll tell you when you get home."

"_Fine. Love you_."

"Goodbye."

"_Say it_."

"No."

"_Say that you love me too_."

"No."

"_Say it_."

"You're gonna shut up until I say it are you?"

"_You know me so well. Now say it_."

"Fine. I love you too big brother."

"_See, was it that hard?_" he said hanging up the phone. Immediately Emilie called Bunny and the rest of the guys and told them that Jack had forgot about the game and went to someplace, Bunny was mad and the rest seemed to understand. Emilie didn't like to lie specially to people she literally knew all her life. She sighed.

"He's gonna paid for this. Real high." she said sitting on the couch again and continue to watch tv.

************X************

Hiccup arrived home after working a part-time job at the auto shop from some girl's father. It was a good job for him, he did it because he liked it and refused to get payed just because he felt like the owner was teaching him more than anything and also felt bad taking money from the old man. He greeted his parents and went to his room to start doing his homework but halfway done with it his mother called him downstairs because he had someone at the door.

When he got down he saw that by the front door stood his friend and classmate Merida DunBroch, and she was holding his pet cat Toothless. Both of them didn't look to happy.

"Hey DunBroch did you miss me already?" he said leaning against the wall

"Don't turn yer dreams into reality." she said in her scottish accent "And by the way this the last time I want to find yer cat in my yard."

"He went again? Why?" he said grabbing Toothless from Merida "What does your yard have that it's so special to him?"

"How would I know that? He's yer cat. And everytime he goes there the triplets go wild."

"You need to learn to control your brothers."

"And you need to control yer cat."

"So who's the archery going for you?"

"Pretty good, I know I'm gonna make to the archery club but I'm just pretending I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a nice person. What about you auto shop boy?"

"Good, the boss is a nice person and I really like fixing things up."

"Yer still refuse to get paid?"

"Yeah, he's such a good person just to let me work there after school. I really don't need him to pay me."

"That's nice coming from yer." she said looking at the clock on the wall "Well I guess I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." he said as she left his house, he then looked at the door for a moment and went to the kitchen to grab a snack and went back to his room to continue his homework. In his room Toothless was sleeping in the bed and when Hiccup sat in his table the dark cat got up and went to his owner. He start to pet the cat.

"Why do you always go to her yard?"

************X************

After the call with Rapunzel and Anna, Elsa and Jack didn't talk much and the car ride was all silence. Elsa notice that every few minutes Jack would receive a phone call but he would ignore it. She sighed. Just today she was rude to Jack and Anna, she swore. She never said the word 'fucking' in her entire life and it took Jack almost yelling at her to make her lose control. She sighed again.

"I'm sorry." she blurted out

"About what?" he said keeping his eyes on the road

"About snapping at you in the morning, and again a few minutes go."

"That's fine." he said and then another moment of silence between them happened. His phone rang again but he grabbed it and pressed the red phone button.

"Why do you keep not answering the calls?"

"I don't feel like talking to them."

"Why is that?" she asked looking at him. For some reason he seemed distant.

"I just don't feel like it. I have much important things to take care of." he said looking at her from the corner of his eyes, making her blush

"So... Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"We're almost there. Just wait a few more minutes."

Elsa nodded and waited until the car stopped. She wondered why he wouldn't take her home and be done with it, it didn't cross her mind that he was thinking the exact same thing. He also wondered why go to such trouble just so her could talk to Anna, if it was him and Emilie going through that situation he wanted someone to make him talk to her. But that was just his opinion. After a few short minutes they arrived at the place. Jack got off the car almost immediately while Elsa stood in her sit just looking at the place he had brought her.

"The beach? You brought me to the beach?"

"Yup, now come on. We still have a lot to talk about." he said opening the door for her to get out. She got out slowly admiring the view, while Jack grabbed one of the packs of cigarettes and one of the lighters he had bought. He also turned the radio on and put the volume louder, then he closed the door and leaned against the front of the car while Elsa was a little further away from him.

"Why did you turned the volume up? Won't the people get a little mad because of the noise?" she asked not moving from her spot or facing him

"People don't usually come here in this month, specially on a school night." he lit a cigarette "Why are you far away? You can come a little bit closer I won't bite, unless you want me to."

She did as he told as a song began to play.

_I got a dirty mind_  
_I got filthy ways_  
_I'm tryna bathe my eyy, eyy, in your Milky Way_  
_I'm a legend, I'm irreverent_  
_I be reverend_  
_I be so far u-u-u-u-up, we don't give a fuu-uu-uuck_  
_Welcome to the danger zone_  
_Step into the fantasy_  
_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_  
_They calling me an alien_  
_A big headed astronaut_  
_Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot_

"Want one?" he asked handing her the pack. She hesitated at first but then took one.

"I guess so, since you know who I am." she said taking the lighter from his hand and lighting up her cigarette, she immediately puffed it. "You said you had questions about me, let's hear them."

"Yeah..." he paused for a bit and puffed his cigarette "Why don't he start from the beginning?"

"Fair enough. You may go first."

"Ok. My name's Jackson Overland Frost but I prefer people to call me Jack. And you are?"

"My name is Elizabeth Kimberly Arendelle but people call me Elsa." she answered with a smile "I'm guessing you're from here?"

"Yeah, born and raised. And from what I heard last night you're not."

"No, born in Norway in a city called Arendal. I moved here early this summer."

"You're last name is Arendelle and you come from a town called Arendal?"

"Yeah, from what my father told me when I was young, our family was the founder of the city."

"So you really are royalty."

"In a way, yes."

"So last night you were talking norwegian?" he said to himself throwing his cigarette on the ground "What more languages do you know apart from that and english?"

"Well, counting those two I'm fluent five different languages."

"That's cool, just for me to learning french is already a pain."

"It's pretty easy if you practice."

"I guess. So, do you do any sport?"

"I practice ice skating ever since at a young age. And what about you?"

"I play..." he was saying before getting interrupted by his cell phone ring.

_It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing Summertime Sadness?_  
_After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette?_  
_I really need one_  
_But first, LET ME TAKE A SELFIE_

"I thought you didn't like that song?" she said with a playfull smile and a raised eyebrow

"I don't, it's just a ring tone for a special someone." he said moving a few steps away from her to take the call "Jesus everyone is calling me today. I feel pretty popular."

"_That just because you said you were going to his house to play xbox and never showed up_." his sister said a little angry

"Aw shit, I forgot about it. Fucking shit."

"Language." Elsa said crossing her arms

While he was on the phone Elsa looked at the view and every once in a while at him. She wondered why he moved to answer that call. It was weird to just listen to one part of the conversation, especially since Jack was talking loud.

"Tell them the truth."

"Of course not. Just tell them I forgot."

"What do you want?"

"Fine. Love you."

"Say it."

"Say that you love me too."

"Say it."

"You know me so well. Now say it."

"See, was it that hard?" he said hanging up the phone and going to stand next to Elsa again "So, where were we?"

"You were telling at sports you practice."

"Ok. So, I play hockey, basketball, a little football and sometimes ice skating."

"Really? So you're a sports guy?"

"I guess you can call it that." he said crossing his arms and leaning a little close to her "What other things you can do, apart from speaking five languages."

"Well, from at you heard before I can sing." he nodded "I also like to write when I have the inspiration for it, music or just something. I also can read."

"Ha ha very funny. You forgot to say comediant."

"What about you?" she said sticking out her tongue at him

"Well besides being great at sports and games I don't think I'm really good at anything else." he shrugged his shoulders

"Come on, everyone is good at more than one thing."

"Then I haven't found that thing yet." he said ending the conversation between them and looking at the scenery. The beach was really beautiful especially this time of the year and when almost no one was there to ruin the view. When the next song was starting Jack had an idea, maybe a crazy one. Then he began to take of his clothes and ending up on only wearing his boxers.

_My face above the water_  
_My feet can't touch the ground_

"What do think you're doing?" she asked with a slight blush on her face from watching strip out.

"Being fun." he said jumping on the sea. "Common, the water isn't as cold as you might think."

"No way."

_Touch the ground, and it feels like_  
_I can see the sands on the horizon_  
_Everytime you are not around_

"Come on."

"No."

"Either you come at your own will or I'll come out and drag you here." he said starting to come a little closer to the shore. She thought about the pros and cons, she then sighed.

_I'm slowly drifting away (drifting away)_  
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_  
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_  
_And it feels like I'm drowning_  
_Pulling against the stream_

"Fine, but have to turn the other way while I undress myself and promise me you will not peek."

"Why? I've seen naked woman before." he said regretting it as her face read the 'i'm-not-joking' expression "Fine."

She turned her back at him and began to undress herself always with a blush on her face. When she turned around she saw that he still had his back turned to her, she smile and jumped in the water. Then she swam little just to be a little close to him as he turned to face her.

_Pulling against the (drifting away)_  
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_  
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_  
_My face above the water_  
_My feet can't touch the ground_  
_Touch the ground, and it feels like_  
_I can see the sands on the horizon_  
_Everytime you are not around_  
_I'm slowly drifting away (drifting away)_  
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_  
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_  
_And it feels like I'm drowning_  
_Pulling against the stream_  
_Pulling against the_  
_(Drifting away)_  
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_  
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_

"See it wasn't that hard." he said with a smirk

"You don't get to talk about things getting 'hard' for you" she said throwing water at him

"Hey no fair" he said throwing water at her. They began a fight throwing water at each other until he grabbed her by the waist and made her face him.

_I wish I could make it easy_  
_Easy to love me, love me_  
_But still I reach, to find a way_  
_I'm stuck here in between_  
_I'm looking for the right words to say_  
_I'm slowly drifting, drifting away_  
_Wave after wave, wave after wave_  
_I'm slowly drifting (drifting away)_  
_And it feels like I'm drowning_  
_Pulling against the stream_  
_Pulling against the_

They staying like that for a while until she felt that Jack's face was beginning to get closer to hers, as an act of not knowing what to do next she put her hand on his chest from him to stop what he was doing. He stopped and looked at her with sorry eyes and let go of her. He felt embarrassed on what he had done and she refused to look at him.

"It's getting pretty late, how about I take you home."

"S-Sure." she said still not looking at him and starting to swim back to shore with Jack swimming behind her. When they got next to his car they got dressed and went inside but before Jack started the car he smoked another cigarette.

"So where's your house?"

"Just drop me off at Punzie's."

The car trip was quiet, neither of them wanted to talk afraid that the other would talk about the 'almost-kiss' in the sea. The only thing that was sound around them was the car engine, the noise the city would make and the radio Jack had forgot to turn off but now was to lazy to do it.

_I'll be the face in every moon,_  
_Painting a smile along reminding you,_  
_Every panic cheat infused,_  
_We will survive,_  
_But how do we keep our love alive,_  
_Why does something so good feel so damn hard tonight,_  
_When there's nobody's fault we will tire to try,_  
_I'm gonna keep our love alive,_  
_I'm gonna keep our love alive_

Eventually they got to Rapunzel's house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah." he said as she left his car. Part of him didn't want her to leave just like that but he already had done enough for today.

**Hope you guys liked it**  
**Honestly this was to be the longest thing I ever written in my entire life, and originally Jack's sister and Hiccup weren't supposed to even make an appearance but when inspiration kicked in I started to write and then they appeared.**  
**About this being the longest I wrote isn't a lie because when I saw my computer it said I had 6.185 words and I went ballistic for no reason.**

**So I guess that's all for now remember to add to your favourites if you like the story so far and leave a little review just to show me that you liked it and even leaving suggestions for future chapters.**

**And I think that's so bye everyone and I hope you have a wonderful day wherever you guys are**

**Songs used in this chapter:**  
**-Katy Perry E.T. (Kanye West part only)**  
**-The Chainsmokers - #SELFIE**  
**-Mr. Probz - Waves (Robin Schulz Remix)**  
**-Afrojack, Matthew Koma - Keep Our Love Alive**

**Don't hate if I insulted someone/some music you like but I just felt it would be good for the story**


	6. Talk To Me

**Good morning/Good afternoon/Good evening/Good night guys, it's IcyPrincess24 over here bringing a new chapter today.**

**Like always I hope you enjoy**

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah." he said as she left his car. Part of him didn't want her to leave just like that but he already had done enough for today. Before leaving to his house Jack took a few minutes watching Elsa entering Rapunzel's house, he wanted to talk to her at least one more time but he didn't have an excuse for it. Then he heard a unfamiliar song coming from the car, he searched around for a bit until he found what was right next to the passenger seat where Elsa once stood. It was her phone, Jack took a glimpse at it and saw that it was Anna, and probably Rapunzel also, calling her, he was going to answer it but they hung up first. He looked again at Elsa and realized she was still walking to the door. _Why is she walking so slow?_ then he looked at her phone and before leaving the car to give it back, Jack did the only thing in his mind to keep talking to her.

Elsa left the car for what it seemed like a hurry but as she walked up to the door she realized that she didn't want to go home. She didn't want to face her family about the why of her coming home at this time, she didn't want to go to her big bedroom and do homework until it was dinner time, and she certainly didn't want a chance at receiving a call from them, so started to walk very slowy to see if he could catch up to her and do something to make the time pass, _Anything_. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realized that Jack walked out of his and was standing behind her until he touched her lightly on the shoulder making her turned to face him. Elsa tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the surprise she was showing.

"You forgot your phone in my car." he said handing her the mobile

"Thanks." she said putting a few strands of hair behind her ear "I didn't even notice that I didn't had it."

"I wouldn't either if it hadn't ring. Awesome ringtone by the way."

"T-Thanks." she said feeling herself blushing

"I only heard it for a little while before they hung up, but it was a nice piano playing."

"Thanks."

"Stop saying thanks. And you're welcome." he said turning his back and leaving "See ya tomorrow."

"W-Wait!" she said on a impulse. _Please don't leave_.

"What is it?"

"I-I hummm." she tried to say while she thought what she would say in her mind "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked turning to face her

"Why did you care if me and Anna talked? Why did you take me to the beach? Why didn't you just brought me home?" _Why did you tried to kiss me?_ she wanted to say it but didn't have the courage to. "Why to all of the things you made me do."

Jack let out a deep sigh before answering.

"I honestly don't know how to respond to most of them."

"Try." she said impatiently

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Just to be sure." she said hiding to the real reason. _I just to be sure of what's going on between us_

"About what? What did I do to make you wanting to be sure of something?" he said starting to raise his voice _Does she mean by what happen in the water?_

Elsa hesitated at first but then kept her straight face

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." she said turning to the house, then she felt a hand grabbing her wrist making her facing him again

"Answer me. What did I do to make you wanting to be sure of something?"

"Nothing. It was a stupid question. Now let me go."

"Answer me!" he started to yell, but it was like a quiet yell.

"Let me go!" she said in the tone of voice he had said it, unknow to her she had starting to tear up

"Are you crying?" he asked lowering his voice

"No" she said cleaning her eyes with her free hand "I don't do the crying stuff. I never did and I never will."

"Are you kidding me?" he whispered letting go of her hand. With that she went home as he returned to his car. _Why do I always screw things up between us?_ both of them thought

When she got home the first thing Elsa did was going in the living room, she knew pretty well that it was where she would find her sister and cousin. When she entered it Anna and Rapunzel were sitting on the couch watching TV both girl seemed to be doing a great effort to stay awake, Elsa took a sit on the counch next to the one they were sitting making the younger girls wake up.

"So..." the strawberry-blonde girl asked in a yawn "How did it go?"

"It was..." Elsa stopped, thinking about the correct word to say "Weird"

"Weird? What do you mean by that?" asked Rapunzel getting out of the sofa and grabbing three bottles of water of them

"It's weird for me to hang out with a guy I just met and have words to describe it." she said taking her bottle from the golden blonde girl hands

"Ok, then" Rapunzel said a little confused. Then there was a moment of silence between them until the golden blonde return to talk "So, what was the whole point of Jack wanting to make you and Anna talk?"

Elsa let out a sigh looking at her feet, she knew that this would come one way or another

"Anna has a new boyfriend, that she met today."

"OMG really?" Rapunzel said shocked "That is such great news"

"What?" Elsa said to herself in a whisper

"So tell me: who is he, what's he like, where did you guys meet."

"Well, his name is Hans Westerguard, he is like the nicest and sweetest person I ever met and we met when I went to my locker in the first recess. I fell and he help me pick up my books."

As Anna continued the story, Elsa rolled her eyes at every sentence she would find dumb and reminding herself to never do that, while Rapunzel love listening to every word with a smile on her face. Anna talked about how is handsome and good looking Hans was, also that he had auburn hair, sideburns and "dreamy" eyes. The conversation went on until a beautiful woman with fair skin, long silky brown hair and green eyes entered the room.

"Elsa sweetie, where have you been?"

"Sorry aunt Primrose I was out... with a... friend?" Elsa responded uncertain on what to call Jack right now

"A friend? It's great that both you girls made new friends on your very first day."

"You have no idea" the sisters said in unison

"So, who's your new friend Elsa?" aunt Primrose asked a little bit too curious to Elsa's liking, but she couldn't blame her. Ever since a young age that Elsa had trouble making friends to a point that after a while, she stop trying.

"He's name is Jack" answered Anna

"Do you mean Jack Frost?" the aunt asked and the strawberry-blonde nodded "He sounds familiar. Dearie didn't you talked about him before?"

"I don't think so." Rapunzel said giving her mother a 'shut-up-please' look, unfortunately for her, her mother ignored the look she gave her

"Isn't he the boy you like? I am pretty sure that you said that you liked a Jack Frost." the aunt said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't remember that." Rapunzel lied trying not to sound too obvious

"I am pretty sure you did dearie."

"I am pretty sure I didn't" as Rapunzel continued to insist that she had never spoken about him and her mother insisting that she had, Anna was enjoying watching the argument between mother & daughter and Elsa was thinking if what her aunt was telling was true, how did Rapunzel was handling the fact that her and Jack were out for at least an hour or two.

"What's this ruckus all about?" asked the man with fair skin, brown hair and facial hair with blue eyes with a calm and peaceful expression on his face coming from the backdoor which lead to the family's garden "Even outside I can hear you."

"Mom keeps insisting that I talked about Jack in the house" Rapunzel said crossing her arms "Which I never did."

As her uncle thought for a moment Elsa kept thinking if her cousin was lying about Jack, if she was Elsa would feel bad spending time with him, but if she was telling the truth Elsa and Jack might be able to spend more time together without her feeling guilty about it.

"Who is this 'Jack' I keep hearing about?" the uncle asked a bit confused

"He is this handsome guy with pale skin, beautiful white hair and striking blue eyes" everybody in the room looked at Anna, who hadn't talked in a while, with a confused look on their faces. Both Elsa and Rapunzel were thinking the why of her saying those things about him if she was dating Hans. "Hey, don't look at me with that face. Those were Elsa's words when I asked her about the guy she was with."

"I never said such a thing." Elsa said crossing her arms around her figure.

"I'm pretty sure you did." Anna said balancing her head up and down and Rapunzel doing the same thing

"I never di..." she interrupted herself when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. When she looked at it she saw it was a new message from Jack Frost. _When did I get his number? Unless... Son of a bitch_. Instead of opening it right there she thought it wouldn't be great idea with Anna and Rapunzel there to see what he wrote, so she would wait for a bit and then go to her room to see it.

"Huh... Elsa? Hellooooo?"

"Uh? Sorry I received a message. By the way where's Olaf and Marshmallow?" Elsa said trying to change the topic from whom the message were before they started to ask

"Marshmallow is outside sleeping and Olaf was sleeping in your bed the last time I checked." said Rapunzel

With that Elsa got up and went straight to her room saying she was going to do some homework. As she was climbing up the stairs she could still hear her aunt and cousin bickering about that Rapunzel saying that she liked a guy named Jack Frost. She sighed and went straight to her room, laying her backpack in her bed. Then she pet her and Anna's cat Olaf. Olaf was a beautiful cat with white fur all over his body minus his front paws that were a brown colour, he also had in his belly three black spots and a orangey nose with what it seemed like black eyes, unlike Marshmallow who was all white with blue eyes. Marshmallow and Olaf were also different in their way of being, while Olaf liked everyone he sat eyes on, like Anna, Marshmallow was a little like Elsa when dealing with strangers, he looked at them as a threat and if he felt the need to protect Elsa he would even if the only thing they had done was saying something she didn't like.

When Olaf heard someone walking through the door he immediately got up but didn't move from the bed waiting for Elsa to give him a warm hug, when she didn't he left the room and went to sit on Anna's lap. Then he heard a door being closed from behind him.

Elsa sat on her bed thinking for a while, while looking at her surroundings. She had told her family she was going to do homework, but she had already done it in between classes at school, so she didn't know what to do right now. _I could put on some music and read something_. She got up from her bed and went to her grab her laptop, turn it on and put it on top of her bed. While she was waiting for the computer to do its things Elsa went to the bathroom to clean off her makeup and to undo her bun and did a ponytail. Doing a french braid and then transforming it to a bun was a habit she had since childhood.

When she returned to her room she recognize the snowflakes falling what were her screensaver that mean it was on. Then she layed on bed with the laptop on top her and went to her music paste, grabbed her earphones and put them on, and clicked on a random music.

_Je montre le monde_  
_Je vois pour toi_  
_Les yeux mécaniques_  
_Je suis la caméra_

_Je sens le vent_  
_Je suis le mouvement_  
_Les yeux mécaniques_  
_Je suis la caméra_

Halfway to the music she remembered that Jack had sent her a message, she grabbed her phone from her nightstand, put the passcode to unlock it and went to 'messages'. Before opening his message she inhaled, she could tell with honesty that she was scared of with it would say, she inhaled again and opened the message.

***From: Jack Frost**  
** Time: 18h48**  
**I cared because personally I think it's stupid to refuse to talk to your sister no matter what stupid thing she did or say. You said you wanted to go to a place for peace without other people bothering you, so I thought the beach was a good place. I didn't brought you home because I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night, which we didn't. And finally, because you just needed to let it go.***

Elsa could help to smile at what he sent her. She hit the replied button and wrote what was on her mind. Then she sent it still with a smile on her face.

_De plus en plus près_  
_Dévoile les secrets_  
_Les yeux mécaniques_  
_Je suis la caméra_

_Tu vois les fleurs et les oiseaux_  
_Les amis, les ennemis_  
_Tu entends la musique_  
_Jentends le bruit_

As the phone notice her that the message had been sent she heard a knock on her door, someone opened and it turns out it was Anna. She walked in with a hurt expression and stood quiet in the middle of the room for a few moments looking at her feet while Elsa was looking at her. Finally Anna started to talk.

"Elsa.. can we... can we talk for a moment?" she said still looking at her feet

"Of course. Come sit next me." Anna did has she was told to, but continued to watch her feet. They stood quiet a few seconds before Anna spoke again

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Don't lie, I know you know what i'm sorry for."

"Anna, it's okay."

"No it's not. I know what I did was wrong."

"Anna it's okay. I forgave you after the weird phonecall between the four of us. I just didn't expect you to have a boyfriend on your first day."

"You really mean it?" Anna said taking her eyes of her feet and looking at Elsa. "Because I'm really sorry about dropping the bomb just like that."

"It's okay." Elsa said with honesty "I don't really trust him. But... but... but I will try."

"From you I consider it a victory." Anna said giving her sister a hug, who hugged back. _It's been so long since the last time we hugged_.

"Thanks. Uh.. I almost forgot." Anna stood up to grab something from her jacket. "I believe this is yours" In her right hand was Elsa's bracelet. She throw the bracelet right into Elsa's hands.

"Thank you for returning it." she said immediately putting it back in her wrist.

"Well it's yours to keep. Mom gave it you." Anna started to walk to the door "Well I guess I should be leaving, I have homework to do."

After Anna left Elsa continued to listen to music in her computer while waiting for Jack to respond.

_Video World_  
_Tu es la caméra_  
_DV News_  
_Tu es la caméra_  
_Digital world_  
_Tu es la caméra_  
_A certain night fun_  
_Tu es la caméra_

************X************

After Jack dropped off Elsa at Rapunzel's house he parked his near a park far away from her house, lit one of his cigarettes and grabbed one of the bottle he bought, at first it was a little hard to opened it, but he was Jack Frost for God's sake, the boy who could do anything no matter what it was, so opening a bottle of beer for him it was like a toddler crawling everywhere, it was in their blood, _Or something like that_. Easily he opened it and started to drink, _I'm just gonna drink one so I won't get to drunk_, he thought to himself. Normally he would drink at least two a day he felt like drinking at all, but today was one of those days when he was upset, and when he was mad about something or someone he would drink until he passed out.

Jack didn't get why he did what he did to Elsa, he wanted to answer her question but he didn't know how to explain something unexplainable, at least for him it was. When he halfway done with his cigarette he put out his cigarette and threw it out the window.

_Am I wrong_  
_For thinking out the box from where I stay?_  
_Am I wrong_  
_For saying that I choose another way?_  
_I ain't trying to do what everybody else doin'_  
_Just 'cause everybody doin' what they all do_  
_If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow_  
_I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home_

He took another sip of the drink and started to think again. Why did he do those things? He couldn't possibly like her, they met in less than 24 hours, he knew in his heart that he liked her, but he didn't love her like he was expecting Elsa to love him, which it was weird for him.

_So am I wrong?_  
_For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
_Now am I wrong?_  
_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_  
_But that's just how I feel,_  
_That's just how I feel_  
_That's just how I feel_  
_Trying to reach the things that I can't see (see, see, see)_

He thought back to the questions she made him before they went their separate ways. '_Why did you care if me and Anna talked? Why did you take me to the beach? Why didn't you just brought me home? Why to all of the things you made me do_.' It was pretty obvious why he wanted Anna and Elsa to talk to eachother. The reason he took her to the beach was also easy to answer and the thrid question was also easy, if it was a lie. The third and fourth thing she asked were the ones he couldn't answer without lying to himself, but he couldn't tell her that the reason he hadn't brought her home and did the other things was only because he didn't want her to leave him just like that.

_Am I tripping_  
_For having a vision?_  
_My prediction_  
_I'ma be on the top of the world_  
_Walk your walk and don't look back,_  
_Always do what you decide_  
_Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel oh whoa_  
_Fight for yours and don't let go,_  
_Don't let them compare you, no_  
_Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel_

After giving it a little more thought about the situation he grabbed his phone and went to dial Elsa's number, that he had put on his phone when she had forgot it on his car and before he gave it back to her. He smiled as he remembered putting his number on her phone, calling himself through her phone keeping her number, figure out the passcode of her phone was a little hard. He really wanted to call her, hear the sound of voice again, but deep inside he knew that if he called her and she kept insisting on him answering her question he would have to lie and it would lead to another arguement between them and he didn't want that, and he doubted she wanted that too.

_Am I wrong? (am I wrong?)_  
_For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
_(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, oh)_  
_Now am I wrong? (am I wrong?)_  
_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_  
_(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah)_  
_That's just how I feel,_  
_But that's just how I feel_  
_That's just how I feel_  
_Trying to reach the things that I can't see (see, see, see)_

After a lot of thinking he the clicked the button to write a new message and started to write whatever he thought were the answers to her questions. He knew that one or two were lies but he couldn't tell her the real reason. The reviewed the message to see if he had misspelled something and hit the send button.  
He waited for a few to see if Elsa would or not reply, and waited, and waited until the clock on his phone it seven pm and he couldn't waited any longer, started his car and went home.

_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_  
_I don't wanna be right, right_  
_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_  
_I don't wanna be right_  
_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_  
_I don't wanna be right, right_  
_If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_  
_I don't wanna be right_

Almost twenty minutes later Jack arrived home, he took a deep breath and got out of the car. He took out his keys locked his car and went to open the front door. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right one, which he thought it was really just because Elsa still hadn't answer him. He sighed and walked to the living room, there he saw Emilie lying on the couch watching some TV show that he didn't bother knowing what it was.

"Where were you?" the small girl not taking her eyes of the television.

"Out. I thought I told you that."

"You did." she turned to him "But now I want a more elaborate answer."

"Like what?"

"Like where were you exactly, who was the girl I heard on your phone, things like that."

"Why do you care?" he said going in the kitchen grabbing something to drink. _Why does everybody keep asking me question? What is this 'Ask Jack Frost day'?_

"I'm your younger sister, it's my duty to know this things. And to know all your girlfriends."

"Okay, first of all the girl I was with wasn't 'a girlfriend'. She was a 'girl' space 'friend'. Nothing more." he said grabbing his sister's feet and dragging them off the couch so he could have a seat next to her.

"It didn't sound that."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard beachy noises, so I'm guessing you took her to the beach that is were you like to be alone, and you never take anyone there, not even mom and me."

_Am I wrong?_  
_For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
_Now am I wrong?_  
_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_  
_But that's just how I feel,_  
_But that's just how I feel_  
_That's just how I feel_  
_Trying to reach the things that I can't see (see, see, see)_

Jack was going to answer when he heard the familiar ringtone he had set for message, he try not to seem too eager to open the message, because even if there was a chance that it was from Elsa, it could also be from one of his other friends like Bunny complaining about how he didn't showed up to the afternoon gaming session at his house. Then he heard the familiar ringtone again, meaning he had two messages to see. A feeling deep inside of him was telling that at least one of the messages was from her, but his head was telling him that it was impossible for her to write back even if she wasn't mad at him anymore. He looked back at his sister and saw she was giving him a look that read 'aren't you gonna read it?', it seemed like she was more eager than him, so hi took a deep breath grabbed his phone from his pocket and went to 'messages'. The messages were from two different people, much to his disappointment neither of them were from the person he wanted. The messages from Bunnymund and Tooth.

***From: Bunnymund**  
** Time: 19h18**  
**Where the hell where you mate? We called your house and your sister told us that you weren't there. If you couldn't come you could at least said something.***

Jack give a little smile while writing back to his best friend.

***From: Jack Frost**  
** Time: 19h23**  
**Aww, you do care!***

Then he went to see Tooth's message sent a message identical to Bunny's.

***From: Tooth**  
** Time: 19h20**  
**Jack where were you? Bunny called your house and little Em said she didn't know where you were. Bunny got so mad, Sandman North and I tried to calm him down and it took a while but we did it. Anyway where were you?***

He immediately hit the reply button and give his friend a short and simple answer.

***From: Jack Frost**  
** Time: 19h26**  
**I just forgot and went for a walk. Sorry.***

The ringtone made the beeping sound again indicating that Jack had received another message, but this time he wasn't surprised or sad that the message was from Bunnymund and not from Elsa.

***From: Bunnymund**  
** Time: 19h27**  
**Oh, rack off, ya bloody show pony!***

He gave a little smile again, lock his phone and put it in his pocket and started to watch TV with his sister.

"Who were you texting?" she asked keeping her eyes on the television

"Bunny and Tooth, they were asking me where I was and that they called home."

"Was Bunny mad?" she said not sounding too surprised

"Yep."

"You know you're still owing me for lying to them."

"What does madame Emilie want to not tell mom?"

"When the time comes, you'll know."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"When the time comes, you'll know."

Jack got tired of his sister giving him the same answer to anything he asked her so he got up and was going to his room, but halfway up the stairs the beeping ringtone returned. _Must be Tooth or North or Sandman_. But it was neither of them, Jack was so surprised when he saw from who it was that he almost feel down the stairs. He unlock his phone and went to 'messages' to see what she had replied, but he hesitated at first because of his fears that she would never talk or see him again, but he took a deep breath and opened the message.

***From: Elsa**  
** Time: 19h34**  
**Thank you for answering my questions mister Frost and you are right, we didn't get a chance to talk about last night, maybe we should do it soon.**  
**By the way I didn't like the fact that I had your number on my phone without me knowing it.**  
**And sorry for taking my sweet time responding, family business comes first.***

He smiled that she wasn't mad at him and that the only reason for taking such long time to write back was because she maybe talked things out with Anna. He continued to walk to his room, then when he got there he layed on his bed and hit the reply button still with a smile on his face.

_So am I wrong? (am I wrong?)_  
_For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
_(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, oh)_  
_Now am I wrong? (am I wrong?)_  
_For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_  
_(Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah)_  
_But that's just how I feel,_  
_That's just how I feel_  
_But that's just how I feel_  
_Trying to reach the things that I can't see (see, see, see)_

**Hope you guys liked it**

**So I guess that's all for now remember to add to your favourites if you like the story so far and leave a little review just to show me that you liked it and even leaving suggestions for future chapters. Also follow me on tumblr for new updates and other stuff I feel like putting there.**

**And I think that's so bye everyone and I hope you have a wonderful day wherever you guys are**

**Songs used in this chapter:**  
**-Plastiscines - Camera**  
**-Nico & Vinz - Am I Wrong**

**Don't hate if I insulted someone/some music you like but I just felt it would be good for the story**


End file.
